BE PRESENT
by ling-ling pandabear
Summary: aku tak ingin kau hadir didunia ini karena kau aku jadi seperti ini... KAIHUN,KAILU,CHANSOO AND OTHER
1. Chapter 1

**BE PRESENT**

Summary : aku tak ingin kau hadir didunia ini karena kau aku jadi seperti ini...

**KAIHUN,KAILU,CHANSOO AND OTHER**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TITTLE : ****BE PRESENT**

**MAIN CAST : Kai,Sehun,luhan,Kyung soo, Chanyeol and other**

**AUTHOR : Ling-Ling / Kyung Soo Ra**

**GENRE : Yaoi, BL, sad, romance,life**

**RATED : M **

**LENGTH : chaptered ?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THIS IS YAOI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Malam itu hujan mengguyur kota seoul, berarti cuaca seoul sangat dingin. Tapi, tidak bagi 2 orang namja kini tengah berkeringat diseluruh tubuhnya. Tubuh mereka naked, suara desahan begitu menggema dikamar sebuah apartement yang berada dilantai 7 tersebut. Mereka tak menghiraukan bagaimana hujan turun dengan derasnya dan hawa dingin juga.

Keringat bercucuran diseluruh tubuh naked mereka, hingga akhirnya suara hujanlah yang mendominasinya bukan lagi suara desahan mereka. Hingga hujan hanya tinggal rintik-rintik saja mereka belum selesai juga. Hingga suara teriakan mereka dan keluarlah cairan cinta mereka. Dan akhirnya Kegiatan mereka selesai malam itu dengan hujan kembali turun dengan derasnya.

.

.

.

.

Seorang namja milky skin kini tengah serius memakan sarapannya sambil menonton televisi. Wajahnya begitu serius hingga seorang namja tan kini telah berada disampingnya.

"sehunnie, jangan terlalu serius ..." katanya sambil memeluk namja milky skin itu dari samping.

"kim jongin bisakah kau tak selalu mengagetkanku" jawab sehun –namja milky skin- tersebut sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

Jongin –namja tan- tersebut langsung mencium bibir sehun singkat " aku merindukanmu sehunnie" katanya sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada sehun.

Sehun hanya diam, dia terus fokus menonton TV sambil memakan sarapannya. Dia tak menghiraukan namja tan tersebut yang masih memeluknya sambil menciumi lehernya. _–kau merindukan tubuhku jonginnie, bukan aku-_ kata sehun didalam hatinya.

Sehun hanya menghembuskan nafasnya kasar dan sesekali dia menggeliat saat jongin mulai menciumi leher sehun.

"jongin jangan sekarang,kita harus sekolah" kata sehun sambil melepas pelukan jongin dan berjalan menuju dapur.

Dia meletakkan piring yang sudah kotor tersebut ketempat pencuci piring. Hingga dia kembali terkejut lagi ketika jongin memeluknya dari belakang sambil menciumi leher jenjang putih nan mulusnya.

"tapi sehunnie aku ingin sekarang karena aku merindukanmu" kata jongin sambil mencium pipi sehun.

Sehun hanya diam tak bersuara, dia paham betul sifat jongin bila dia ingin melakukan _sex _maka dia terus memelas padanya seperti anak kecil yang menginginkan mainan atau lainnya. Sebenarnya sehun sudah tidak ingin _melayani _jongin lagi karena jongin sudah memiliki kekasih. Tunggu, kekasih ? ya sehun bukan kekasih jongin melainkan sahabat sekaligus _budak sex _seorang kim jongin.

Sehun kembali menghembuskan nafasnya kasar hingga "kita harus berangkat sekarang jonginnie" katanya sambil mengelus pipi jongin dan mencium bibirnya kilat.

"aku ingin sekarang!" kata jongin memegang pinggang sehun.

"tapi, bagaimana dengan sekolah kita. Aku tak mau terus saja absen ?"

"aku tadi sudah menelpon kyung soo hyung"

"kau gila kim jongin, hanya karena kau ingin menyentuhku kau merelakan sekolah. Aku tak mau"

Sehun langsung melepas pelukan jongin dari pinggangnya, tapi jongin langsung menarik tangan sehun.

"kita sudah sering melakukannya kan ?"

"aku tau, tapi kita baru kelas 10 dan ini sudah disemester 2 jongin. Aku tak mau absen lagi"

"aku tau, baiklah ini yang terakhir kalinya kita absen sekolah"

Sehun diam dia berpikir-pikir sambil menundukkan, hingga jongin menangkup wajah sehun. Sehun melihat manik mata sehun dan tersenyum. Sehun pun juga ikut tersenyum dan menganggukkan kepalanya hingga bibir mereka berdua bersatu. Lumatan-lumatan kecilpun terjadi hingga sehun membuka mulutnya memberikan akses untuk masuk, lidah jongin mulai mengabsen satu persatu penghuni gua tersebut. Seakan kehabisan oksigen sehun mulai memukul-mukul dada bidang jongin. Hingga jongin melepas ciuman mereka dengan terpaksa.

"jongin jangan lakukan disini" kata sehun sambil menghirup oksigen yang seakan tadi hampir habis.

Jongin menganggukkan kepalanya dan langsung menggendong sehun ala bridal style menuju kamarnya dan juga kamar sehun, hingga hanya terdengar desahan-desahan dari mulut mereka berdua.

.

.

.

.

Seorang namja mungil dan imut kini terlihat mempoutkan bibirnya sambil memasukkan ramyunnya kedalam mulut dengan masih mempoutkan bibirnya.

"chagi, makanlah dengan benar" kata seorang namja tampan kepada namja mungil tersebut.

Namja mungil itu masih melakukannya hingga namja tampan yang berstatus sebagai namjachingunya itu langsung memegang sumpit namja mungil itu dan menatapnya intens.

"ada apa ? jongin lagi ?" tanyanya langsung.

"iya siapa lagi chanie.." jawab namja mungil tersebut kepada chanyeol –namja tampan tersebut-

"masalah apa lagi yang dilakukan jongin ?"

"dia tak sekolah lagi hari ini..."

"sehun juga ?"

"iya, kalau jongin tak sekolah sehun juga tidak"

"terus"

"mereka masih kelas 10 dan ini sudah semester 2 dan 2 bulan lagi kita akan ada ujian aku takut kalau..."

"ssttt, aku tau jongin dan sehun tidak akan tertinggal kyungiie"

Kyung soo -namja mungil tersebut- hanya menghembuskan nafasnya kasar saat sang kekasih mengatakan seperti itu. Chanyeol tersenyum lalu memeluk kyung soo agar kyung soo bisa tenang dipelukannya. Chanyeol tau betul bagaimana khawatir kyung soo pada adik kesayangannya jongin dia taku hanya karena masalah sepele adiknya akan terjerumus.

Seorang namja cantik kini tengah berlari-lari kecil mengahampiri kyung soo dan chanyeol. Dan sontak membuat mereka berdua dengan terpaksa melepas pelukannya.

"kyung soo-ah apa kau melihat jongin ?" katanya sambil duduk didepan kyung soo dan chanyeol.

"dia tak sekolah" jawab kyung soo singkat.

"wae ?"

"nenek sehun sakit, karena sehun tak bisa menyetir jadi jongin yang mengantarkan sehun. Mungkin besok mereka mulai sekolah lagi"

"oh ya, yasudah kalau begitu aku pergi dulu"

Namja cantik tersebut langsung pergi meninggalkan chanyeol dan kyung soo dikantin sekolah. Kyung soo kembali memeluk tubuh tegap chanyeol lagi dan terdengarlah suara isakan kyung soo.

"gwenchanna kyungiie-ah, daripada kau berkata jujur pada luhan hyung nanti sehun yang mati karena telah merebut jongin darinya. Sssttt tenanglah." Kata chanyeol menenangkan kyung soo agar kyung soo tak menangis lagi.

Kyung soo sudah sering berbohong pada luhan –namja cantik- itu kalau dia menanyakan namja chingunya –jongin- padanya kenapa jongin tak sekolah hari ini. Kyung soo akan mengatakan alasan yang tepat kepada luhan dan luhanpun percaya setelahnya kyung soo akan menangis dan yang menenangkannya adalah chanyeol.

_-mianhae hyung -_

.

.

.

.

Sehun membuka matanya dengan terpaksa, karena perutnya terasa sakit dan mual. Dia berlari kearah kamar mandi. Sehun langsung muntah diwastafel tapi yang dia muntahkan hanya cairan berwarna kekuningan saja. Badan sehun merosot saat dirasa kepalanya begitu sakit,bukan hanya kepala tapi perutnya juga. Dia mencoba berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi, jongin menatap sehun heran –_hari ini sehun aneh-_ katanya didalam hatinya.

"apa yang terjadi denganmu sehunnie ?" tanya jongin sembari mengambil boxernya dan berjalan mendekati sehun.

"aku tidak apa-apa hanya sedikit sakit kepala, mungkin karena sedari pagi aku belum makan" jawab sehun sambil menampakkan senyumannya yang dianggap jongin itu terpaksa.

Setelah mendengar jawaban sehun, jongin langsung menuju kamar mandi tak menengok kepada sehun lagi. sehun kembali manampakkan wajah poker facenya lagi, dia berjalan keluar kamar menuju dapur untuk mengisi perut yang sadari pagi tadi sampai sekarang dia belum makan dan sekarang sudah hampir jam 7 malam -wow kau hebat oh sehun hanya karena bermain dengan jongin kau lupa dengan keadaan tubuhmu- gumam sehun setelah melihat jam, pantas saja kepalanya jadi sangat pusing.

Hingga ada seseorang yang menepuk pundaknya dari belakang "kau sudah bangun sehunnie ?" tanya seseorang itu dengan senyuman indahnya tersebut.

"ya! Hyung kau mengagetkanku" jawab sehun sambil mengelus dadanya karena kaget.

"mian hehehe..., dimana jongin belum bangun ?"

"ani, dia sedang mandi. Aku ingin bertanya padamu hyung ?"

"bertanya apa ?"

"sejak kapan kau ada disini ?"

"dari sekitar jam 5 sore tadi. "

"oh"

"kenapa wajahmu pucat sekali sehunnie ?"

"tidak apa-apa hyung hanya sakit kepala saja mungkin karena efek dari pagi aku belum makan."

"yasudah nanti aku masakkan untuk makan malam kita berempat. Karena persediaan makanmu habis jadi chanyeol aku suruh untuk kesupermarket untuk membeli bahan-bahan makanan untuk kalian berdua selama 1 bulan"

"gomawo hyung"

"cheonma"

Sehun dan kyung soo duduk di dapur, mereka terkadang membicarakan lelucon yang terkadang sangat tidak dimengerti hingga akhirnya terdengarlah suara bass milik chanyeol tersebut menggema diseluruh apartement sehun dan jongin. Dia berjalan menuju dapur dengan membawa banyak kantong pelastik besar dan dia langsung menaruhnya dimeja makan.

Kyung soo berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan mencium bibir chanyeol sekilas, setelah itu dia langsung mengambil bahan-bahan makanan yang sudah dibeli chanyeol tadi.

"hyung biar aku bantu." Kata sehun sambil ingin berdiri tapi tangannya dipegang oleh kyung soo dan menyuruhnya duduk kembali.

"biar aku dan chanyeol yang mengurusnya, kau tinggal duduk dan diam" jawab kyung soo sambil meletakkan sayuran didalam kulkas.

Sehun diam, dia hanya mempoutkan bibirnya. Hanya karena kepalanya sakit dia tak boleh membantu.

.

.

.

.

.

Makan malam diapartemen jongin dan sehun sedikit ramai karena adanya kyung soo dan chanyeol. Sesekali mereka tertawa disela-sela mereka menyuapkan makannya tapi tidak dengan sehun, dia dengan terpaksa memasukkan makanannya kerena sedari tadi perutnya agak sedikit sakit dan mual. Dia mencoba ikut tertawa setiap chanyeol membuat sebuah lelucon hingga akhirnya pertahanannya pun runtuh juga. Dia berlari menuju kamar mandi,dia memuntahkan seluruh makanannyayang tadi dia paksa untuk makan. Dia membersihkan mulutnya dan membasuh wajahnya. Dia mengusap wajahnya kasar dan menatap cermin yang ada didepannya. Menunduk sambil meremas perutnya.

Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar saat tangannya mengangkat sebuah tes penguji kehamilan. Dia memerosotkan tubuhnya seakan saat ini tubuhnya lumpuh dia menangis sambil meremas perutnya dan langsung melempar tes penguji kehamilan tersebut.

.

.

.

.

Ditempat makan chanyeol dan jongin masih tertawa terbahak-bahak karena lelucon chanyeol. Sedangkan kyung soo, dia merapikan piring-piring dan mangkok yang sudah kotor dan menaruhnya ditempat pencucian piring. Dia mulai mencuci piring dan mangkuk kotor tadi –_kenapa sehun lama sekali -_ pikir kyung soo karena sedari tadi sehun tidak juga kembali dari kamar mandi. Kerena tidak ingin terjadi seseuatu kyung soo berjalan kekamar mandi meninggalkan piring dan mangkuk yang kotor tadi.

"chanyeol-ah, jongin-ah daripada kalian tertawa saja mending cuci piring dan mangkok kotor itu, aku mau kekamar mandi" kata kyung soo sambil meninggalkan mereka berdua yang hanya memasang wajah cengo.

.

.

.

.

Kyung soo membuka pintu kamar mandi.

PLUK...

Sebuah tes penguji kehamilan berhasil mengenai kepalanya, dia langsung membil tes penguji kehamilan tersebut matanya terbelalak saat melihat tanda penguji tes kehamilan tersebut. Dia berjalan mendekati sehun yang terduduk sambil memukul-mukul perutnya.

"bodoh, keluar dari tubuhku. Keluar KELUAR!...hiks" katanya brutal memukuli perutnya.

Kyung soo yang melihat adegan seperti ini hanya bisa memanggil namanya saja.

"sehunnie..." kata kyung soo sambil mengelus kepala sehun.

"hyung...hiks...hiks..." jawab sehun menatap kyung soo sendu.

Kyung soo langsung memeluk sehun sambil mengusap punggungnya sayang. Dia tau saat ini sehun sedang terpuruk karena kehamilannya. Seakan sehun sudah tenang kyung soo melepas pelukannya.

"apakan ini anak jongin ?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC/END**

hai...hai ling-ling balik lagi sambil bawa ff KAIHUN, mian kalo ceritanya kecepatan maklum lin-ling masih newbie disini.

Kalau ga' ada review ga'diterusin kalau ad review diterusin.

Mohon review ya...


	2. Chapter 2

**BE PRESENT**

Summary : aku tak ingin kau hadir didunia ini karena kau aku jadi seperti ini...

**KAIHUN,KAILU,CHANSOO AND OTHER**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TITTLE : BE PRESENT**

**MAIN CAST : Kai,Sehun,luhan,Kyung soo, Chanyeol and other**

**AUTHOR : Ling-Ling / Kyung Soo Ra**

**GENRE : Yaoi, BL, sad, romance,life**

**RATED : M**

**LENGTH : chaptered ?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THIS IS YAOI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun hanya diam, menatap kyung soo dengan tatapan kosong. Dia tak menjawab, kyung soo mengerti dan akhirnya memeluk sehun lagi. sehun kembali terisak dipelukan kyung soo. Kyung soo mengelus punggung bergetar milik sehun.

"bila kau belum siap mengatakannya pada jongin. Hyung akan membantumu sampai kau siap bagaimana ?" tanya kyung soo sambil terus mengelus punggung sehun menenangkan.

"eum nde" jawab sehun sambil terisak.

Mereka berdua tak pernah tau sedari tadi ada seorang namja yang telah mendengar cerita mereka semua dari awal.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin mengusap wajahnya kasar, dia tidak bisa berpikir dengan jelas saat ini. Dia berjalan dengan gontai menuju ruang tengah sekaligus ruang tamu tersebut. Dia menyalakan televisi, memindah channel televisi dengan brutal membuat chanyeol yang ada diampingnya hanya menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

"ada apa denganmu jongin-ah ?" tanya chanyeol sambil melirik namaj tan tersebut.

"..." diam tak ada jawaban dari jongin dia masih memindah channel televisi dengan brutal hingga akhrinya chanyeol langsung merebut remote televisi tersebut dengan cepat.

"jawab pertanyaanku kim jongin " bentak chanyeol dengan suara bassnya.

"aku hanya pusing hyung" jawab jongin lalu beranjak dari sofa dan pergi menuju kamarnya.

BLAMMMM!

Jongin menutup pintu kamarnya dengan keras, melihat itu chanyeol hanya menghembuskan nafanya dengan kasar.

"apa yang terjadi channie ?" tanya kyung soo yang saat ini duduk disamping chanyeol.

"tidak ada apa-apa kyungie, dimana sehun ?" jawab chanyeol sesantai mungkin.

"dia sedang ada didapur mungki sebentar lagi dia akan kesini ?"

"oh, bagaimana kalau kita pulang sekarang ?"

"baiklah kalau begitu aku pamit dengan jongin dan sehun"

"tidak usah, kita langsung pulang saja ini sudah larut malam dan besok kita sekolah"

"baiklah"

Chanyeol dan kyung soo langsung mengambil jaket mereka yang ditaruh disofa ruang tengah dan pergi keluar apartement sehun dan jongin.

.

.

.

Sehun mengerutkan keningnnya bingung –_dimana kyung soo hyung dan chanyeol hyung-_ pikir sehun yang sedari tadi berada didapur untuk minum. Dia berjalan menuju pintu depan dan melihat tidak ada lagi sepatu chanyeol dan kyung soo –_mungkin mereka sudah pulang-_ pikir sehun lagi lalu mengunci pintu depan dan berjalan menuju kamar.

Dikamar dia melihat jongin yang sedang duduk ditepi ranjang sambil memainkan ponselnya, sehun melirik jongin sebaliknya jongin juga dia melirik sehun yang kini tengah merebahkan dirinya membelakangi jongin di ranjang berukuran king size tersebut.

"aku belum siap" kata jongin sambil terus memainkan ponselnya.

"..." sehun diam dia mulai menitikkan air matanya sambil meremas perutnya.

"gugurkan kandunganmu itu" tambah jongin lalu meletakkan ponselnya di meja nakas yang dekat dengan ranjang tempat mereka tidur dan mulai merebahkan dirinya yang juga membelakangi sehun.

"..." lagi-lagi sehun menangis sambil terus meremas perutnya, dia shock mendengar perkataan jongin bagaimana tidak jongin menyuruhnya untuk menggugurkan kandungannya.

"kalau kau diam berarti kau setuju" kata jongin lagi masih dengan intonasi dinginnya.

"apa kau bodoh KIM JONGIN" kata sehun langsung terduduk "dia anakmu, dengan seenaknya kau menyuruhku untuk menggugurkannya, dia tak bersalah dia juga perlu hidup sama seperti kita...hiks...hikss" tambah sehun lagi dengan sebuah isakan.

"kalau kau bisa jagalah sendiri anak itu, aku belum siap" kata jongin sambil duduk.

PLAAAK...

Sehun menampar pipi jongin, sehun managis sejadi-jadinya, dia tak menyangka jongin akan seperti ini. Dia kira jongin akan menerimanya dan mau bertanggung jawab tapi perkiraan sehun salah besar jongin tak mau bertanggung jawab. Setelah menampar jongin sehun langsung turun dari ranjang dan langsung menyambar hoodienya dan berjalan keluar kamar.

BLAMM...

Pintu kamar tertutup dengan keras diiringi kepergian sehun, jongin mengusak rambutnya kasar dan berteriak dengan kerasnya. Dia menutup wajahnya, tangisnya pun pecah –_mianhe sehunnie-_ kata kai sambil terus menangis.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun terus berjalan dibawah guyuran hujan, dia tak mempedulikan pandangan orang, dia terus saja berjalan entah kemana pikirannya saat ini tengah melayang kemana-mana. –_kalau kau bisa jagalah sendiri anak itu, aku belum siap-_ kata-kata jongin terus menggerayangi pikirannya dia kembali meremas perutnya. Dia menangis dibawah guyuran hujan yang semakin deras saja.

Perutnya sudah semakin sakit bukan hanya perut tapi kepalanya, dia menoleh kekiri dan kanan untuk mencari tempat berteduh tapi nihil hanya gedung-gedung besar yang terpampang didepan sana hingga dia memberanikan diri mencoba untuk berjalan menuju apartement kyung soo dan chanyeol.

Hujan makin bertambah sangat deras, perutnyapun juga begitu sangat sakit. Dia mengelus perutnya yang dilapisi oleh hoodie yang dipakainya tadi tapi, karena hujan hoodienya basah bukan hanya hoodie tapi seluruh pakaian yang dia pakai saat ini.

Sehun kembali mengelus perutnya –_tunggu sebentar lagi ne baby, kita akan sampai dirumah kyung soo ahjumma dan chanyeol ahjussi. Sebentar lagi- _kata sehun sambil terus mengelus perutnya.

3 blok lagi sehun sampai diapartemen kyung soo, kepalanya juga iku sakit. Dia hampir saja terjatuh tapi dia menumpu badannya dengan memegang tembok yang ada disampingnya. Dia bangkit lagi kembali berjalan hingga akhirnya dia sampai dikomplek apartement kyung soo. Dia masuk kedalam lift dan menekan tobol no 8.

.

.

.

.

.

"akhirnya sampai juga..." kata chanyeol sambil merebahkan dirinya disofa.

Kyung soo langsung masuk kedalam dapur untuk minum. Setelah minum kyung soo langsun menuju ruang tengah lalu duduk disamping chanyeol. Kyung soo memberikan 1 gelas minuman kepada chanyeol. Dia langsng memeinumnya.

Hening, tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan.

_25 menit kemudian_

Chanyeol memulai pembicaraan.

"apa yang terjadi dengan sehun ?" tanya chanyeol to the point. Kyung soo diam apakah dia harus mengatakannya kepada chanyeol apakah tidak.

Hening, suasana kembali hening hingga kyung soo menjawab. " kau tau sehun hamil..." jawab kyung soo lirih dan berhasil membuat mata chanyeol membelalak dan langsung menaruh minumannya di meja.

"jangan bilang itu..."

"ya itu anak jongin, siapa lagi kalau bukan anak jongin. Kau taukan sehun tak pernah dijamah oleh namja selain jongin"

"aku tau itu."

Kyung soo kembali menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Dia langsung memeluk chanyeol dari samping. Chanyeol mengelus kepala kyung soo sayang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan gontai setelah keluar dari lift, kepalanya semakin sakit dan perutnya juga. Dia mengelus-elus perutnya dan selalu membisikkan kata-kata sayang pada bayinya walaupun bayinya masih didalam perutnya.

TOKKK...

TOOKKKK...

Sehun mengetuk apartement kyung soo, saat ini badannya sudah sangat lemas hingga...

KRIEETT...

Sehun melihat seorang namja mungil membukakan pintu, dia tersenyum melihat namja mungil itu lalu pandangannya semuanya buram...

BRUGG...

Sehun pingsan ketika kyung soo membukakan pintu, kyung soo sangat kaget dan langsung mengangkat kepala sehun dan menaruh kepalanya dipahanya.

"sehunnie bangun..." kata kyung soo sambil menepuk-nepuk pipinya.

Tak bangun juga, lalu chanyeol datang dan kaget melihat sehun pingsan.

"chagi apa yang terjadi ?" tanya chanyeol yang kini juga duduk dusamping kyung soo.

"aku tidak tau, tiba-tiba sehun pingsan. Coba kau lihat baju basah kuyup mungkin ketika dia kesini hujan sangat lebat." Jawab kyung soo sambil mengelus-elus pipi sehun agar dia bangun.

"wajahnya sangat pucat kyungie"

"ne, kau angkat dia dan baringkan dia dikamar tamu. Aku akan menelpon suho hyung"

"ne".

Chanyeol lalu mengangkat sehun dan membawanya keruang tamu sedangkan kyung soo menelpon istri dari hyungnya chanyeol yaitu suho. Suho adalah seorang dokter kandungan makanya itu kyung soo menelpon suho untuk segera kesini untuk memeriksa sehun. Kyung soo langsung menngganti baju sehun dengan piyama setelah itu menunggu suho untuk datang kesini.

.

.

.

Tak berapa lama seorang namja berwajah angelic datang. Kyung soo langsung mempersilahkan namja berwajah angelic itu masuk kedalam kamar tamu yang dipakai oleh sehun.

"mianhae hyung merepotkanmu ?" kata kyung soo sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"ah gwenchana kyung soo-ah ini sudah kewajibanku sebagai dokter" jawab suho –_namja angelic-_ itu sambil memeriksa sehun. "apa keluhannya ?" tambah suho lagi.

"tadi dia pingsan dan sekarang dia sedang hamil"

Suho menganggukkan kepalanya lalu dia mulai memeriksa sehun. Dahinya berkerut -_jangan katakan bayinya..-_ pikir suho. Diapun selesai memeriksa sehun lalu beranjak dari ranjang lalu mendekati kyung soo dan chanyeol.

"kyung soo-ah, chanyeol-ah ada yang ingin aku bicarakan" kata suho.

"ne hyung apa ?" tanya kyung soo.

"setelah aku periksa kandungan sehun..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hai...hai ling-ling balik lagi bawa ni terusan ff **BE PRESENT, **karena banyak yang minta diterusin dan nyuruh cepat update jadi saya bikin ini ngebut lho. Saya ngetiknya dari sekolah (ketika jam istirahat) hingga akhirnya selesai jam 9 malem. Ngetiknya sih enak tapi bikin jalan cerintanya susah banget. Bayangin aja pas disekolah guru ngejelasin saya nyatet nie ff supaya nanti tinggal diketik, terus pas lagi dirumah nae halmonie saya juga gitu ampe ditanyain ama nae halmonie #duh jadi curcol.

mian belum bisa bale review tangan ling-ling kriting nih dan panggil aja ling-ling ga' usah author. saya 97 line

Mohon revienya lagi ya...


	3. Chapter 3

**BE PRESENT**

Summary : aku tak ingin kau hadir didunia ini karena kau aku jadi seperti ini...

**KAIHUN,KAILU,CHANSOO AND OTHER**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TITTLE : ****BE PRESENT**

**MAIN CAST : Kai,Sehun,luhan,Kyung soo, Chanyeol and other**

**AUTHOR : Ling-Ling / Kyung Soo Ra**

**GENRE : Yaoi, BL, sad, romance,life**

**RATED : M**

**LENGTH : chaptered ?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THIS IS YAOI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter 3**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Kyung soo hanya melihat wajah damai sehun sambil tersenyum. Saat ini, sesekali dia membelai lembut rambut sehun. Senyumannya terganti dengan tetesan airmata yang keluar dari matanya ketika mengingat perkataan suho malam tasi yang memeriksa kandungan sehun.

_Flashback on_

_Suho mengernytkan dahinya ketika memeriksa kandungan sehun. –jangan bilang...- pikir suho. Setelah memeriksa sehun dia langsung menghembuskan nafasnya kasar._

"_kyung soo-ah, chanyeol-ah ada yang ingin aku bicarakan" kata suho sambil berjalan keluar kamar dan menuju ruang tamu._

_Kyung soo dan chanyeol menganggukan kepalanya, lalu mengikuti suho menuju keruang tamu. Suho mendudukkan dirinya disofa diikuti oleh chanyeol dan kyung soo. Sebelum memulai pembicaraan suho menghembuskan nafasnya kasar lalu mulai menetralkannya._

"_sehun mengandung anak kembar, tapi..." kalimat suho terpotong karena lagi-lagi dia menghembuskan nafasnya kasar "anak yang dia kandung tidak tumbuh dengan baik dan sehun belum tentu suatu hari nanti melahirkan kedua anak kembarnya dengan selamat karena diantara kedua anak kembar sehun kemungkinan ada yang meninggal kalaupun kedua anak kembarnya lahir, mereka akan tumbuh tidak normal ditambah lagi kandungan sehun sangat lemah jika sehun kelelahan maka kandungannya akan terganggu" sambung suho dengan wajah yang sulit diartikan._

_Chanyeol membelalakkan matanya sedangkan kyung soo dia langsung menangis mendengar itu semua. Chanyeol langsung merengkuh tubuh kecil kyung soo agar tenang sambil mengelus punggung kyung soo._

"_lalu bagaimana dengan sekolah dan latihan menari sehun ?" kata chanyeol._

"_tentang sekolah dia masih bisa mengikutinya tapi tentang latihan menari dia haru berhenti untuk sementara sampai anaknya lahir"_

_Chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti._

"_aku ingin bertanya siapa ayah anak yang sedang dikandung sehun saat ini ?" tanya suho lagi._

"_jong...in" jawab kyung soo terputus. Chanyeol kembali melebarkan matanya yang sudah lebar tersebut sedangkan suho dia hanya mengangguk mengerti._

"_baiklah kalau begitu, aku ingin kalian menjaga sehun dengan baik"_

_Lagi-lagi chanyeol menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti._

_Flashback off_

Kyung soo mengusap matanya kasar ketika mendengar lenguhan sehun, sehun mulai mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya untuk membiasakan sinar matahari yang bersnar begitu terang. Sehun melihat keseliling dan melihat kyung soo yang tersenyum sangat manis padanya. sehun tersenyum lalu mulai bangkit tapi, sehun langsung mengurungkan niatnya karena perutnya sangat sakit. Melihat itu kyung soo langsung membanti sehn mendudukkan dirinya dan menyandarkan badan sehun dikepala ranjang.

"hyung apa yang telah terjadi ?" tanya sehun sambil memegang perutnya yang terasa sangat sakit.

"malam tadi kau pingsan karena kehujanan" jawab kyung soo singkat sambil terus mengusap rambut lembut sehun.

"mianhe aku merepotkanmu hyung"

"gwenchana sehun-ah, ini demi aegyamukan"

Sehun menganggukkan kepalanya, dia mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan tersebut.

"dimana chanyeol hyung ?" tanya sehun sambil memandang kyung soo

"dia sedang keapartemen jongin, untuk mengemasi barang-barangmu" jawab kyung soo.

"mwo! Barang-barangku maksud hyung aku akan..."

"ya mulai hari ini kau akan tinggal bersama kami, aku takut bila bayimu kenapa-napa"

"tapi hyung itu merepotkanmu dan chanyeol hyung..."

"tidak sehun-ah, aku dan chanyeol tidak keberatan kau ada disini."

Sehun muali meneteskan airmatanya ketika mendengar kata-kata kyung soo, ternyata masih ada yang perduli padanya walaupun saat ini dia sedang terpuruk.

"gomawo hyung...hiks..." kata sehun langsung memeluk kyung soo sambil terisak.

"eum cheonma sehun-ah" jawab kyung soo sambil membalas pelukan sehun dan mengelus punggungnya sayang.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Seorang namja tampan kini tengah berada didepan gedung sebuah apartemen yang bisa dianggap megah tersebut. Dia langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju gedung tersebut tanpa ragu, dia langsung memasuki lift dan memencet angka no 7.

Tak berapa lama diapun sampai didepan sebuah ruangan apartemen dengan no 1214. Dia langsung mengetuk pintunya.

Beberapa menit kemudian terdengarlah suara pintu terbuka menampakkan seorang namja cantik yang hanya menggunakan baju kemeja kebesaran berwarna putih, rambutnya acak-acakan, kissmark dimana-mana. Namja cantik tersebut langsung tersenyum.

"chanyeol masuklah..." kata namja cantik tersebut mempersilahkan chanyeol –_namja tampan-_ itu masuk kedalam apartemen tersebut.

Chanyeol masuk kedalam apartemen tersebut, bau alkohol begitu menguar dalam indra penciumannya bukan hanya bau alkohol tapi bau spermapun juga menguar diruang tengah apartemen ini.

Chanyeol menatap seisi ruang tengah tersebut dengan tatapan jiji', bagaimana tidak sudah bau alkohol, bau sperma ditambah lagi botol-botol alkohol yang berserakan dimana-mana.

Chanyeol melihat namja cantik yang ada disampingnya.

"diamana jongin, lu ?" tanya cahnyeol kepda Luhan –_namja cantik-_ yang ada disampingnya.

"dia sedang mandi, memangnya kenapa ?" jawab luhan sambil memandang chanyeol.

"aku hanya ingin mengemasi barang-barang sehun saja"

Setelah mengatakan itu chanyeol langsung masuk kedalam kamar sehun, disana chanyeol langsung mengemasi barang-barang milik sehun. Chanyeol melihat seisi kamar sehun, chanyeol tersenyum miris saat mengingat sehun lagi. hingga akhirnya chanyeolpun selesai mengemasi barang-barang sehun, ketika dia ingin beranjak pergi pintu kamar mandipun terbuka menampakkan seorang namja tan –_jongin-_ dengan hanya menggunakan handung dipinggangnya.

Chanyeol menatap jongin jiji', lalu dia beranjak pergi tapi lagi-lagi langkahnya terhenti ketika jongin menarik tangannya.

"sedang apa kau disini, chanyeol hyung ?" tanya jongin sinis.

"mengemasi barang-barang sehun" jawab chanyeol tak kalah sinisnya.

"memangnya sehun akan kemana ?"

"dia akan tinggal bersamaku dan kyung soo"

Setelah mengatakan itu chanyeol langsung benar-benar pergi meninggalkan jongin yang mematung ditempatnya sedangkan luhan yang berada diluar kamar. Chanyeol melihat luhan lalu tersenyum sinis dan menatapnya dingin dan seolah memberi isyarat –_puas kau sekarang-_. Setelah menampakkan tatapan itu chanyeol lalu pergi meninggalkan apartement terkutuk bagi chanyeol.

BLAMM...

Pintu apartemen tersebut langsung tertutup setelah chanyeol pergi. Luhan melangkahkan kaki kecilnya menuju kamar jongin sekaligus sehun tersebut, dia melihat jongin yang kini melihat kedepan dengan tatapan kosong. Luhan mendekatinya lalu memegang tangan jongin.

"jongin, gwenchana ?" tanya luhan seakan khawatir.

"eum nde" jawab jongin sambil menggelengkan kepalanya dan menatap luhan.

"oh ya aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu..."

"ingin mengatakan apa ?"

"aku...sudah menggugurkannya"

"eum itu, bagus kalau kau sudah menggugurkannya"

Setelah mengatakan itu jongin langsung mengusap rambut luhan yang sudah berantakan semakin berantakan sambil menampakkan senyum indahnya.

"sebaiknya kau mandi, lalu kita berangkat sekolah"

Luhan menganggukkan kepalanya lalu berjalan kekamar mandi. Saat didalam kamar mandi luhan menyiram tubuhnya dengan guyuran air dari shower diatas kepalanya. Dia tersenyum ketika melihat jongin seperti dulu lagi, tersenyum padanya perhatian padanya. luhan akan melakukan apapun untuk jongin agar jongin kembali seperti dulu lagi seperti sekarang.

.

.

_Flashback on_

_Luhan –namja cantik- itu kini telah berada disebuah gedung rumah sakit ternama. Dia menghembuskan nafasnya kasar sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah sakit tersebut. Stelah dirasa sudah yakin dia langsung melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah sakit tersebut. Dia berjalan dikoridor rumah sakit tersebut dengan manampakkan wajahnya seperti biasa 'manis'._

_Tak berapa lama ruangan yang ingin dia kunjugipun sampai, terlihat disana ada seorang ibu hamil yang keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Dia langsung berjalan keruangan tersebut, sebelum mengetuk pintu tersebut dia kembali menghembuskan nafasnya kasar. Hingga akhirnya dia berani mengetuk pintu tersebut yang bertuliskan:_

'_SPESIALIS KANDUNGAN'_

_Luhan masuk ketika dirinya diperbolehkan masuk._

"_silahkan duduk" kata sang dokter berwajah angelic itu yang bername tag wu suho._

"_ah ne" jawab luhan lalu duduk disalah satu bangku tepat didepan suho uisha._

"_ada yang bisa saya bantu ?"_

"_eum begini, apakah uisha bisa menggunggurkan kandungan ?"_

"_bisa, tapi ada apa. Apa kau ingin menggugurkan kandung..."_

"_ne aku mau menggugurkan kandunganku. Aku akan membayar mahal sekali jika kau mau membantuku menggugurkannya"_

"_tapi ini sangat berbahaya, resikonya sangat tinggi kau bisa pendarahan atau lebihnya lagi kau bisa meninggal"_

"_tidak apa-apa, asalkan anak itu sudah tidak ada didalam perutku"_

"_eum baiklah, kau bisanya kapan. Luhan-ssi"_

"_hari ini, aku bisa hari ini"_

"_baiklah kalau begitu ikut aku"_

_Luhanpun mengikuti suho uisha menuju suatu ruangan yang biasa digunakan untuk menggugurkan kandungannya. Sebenarnya suho tidak mau tapi anak itu –luhan- memaksanya dan tak mau ambil pusing dia terima saja._

_Flashback off_

.

.

Luhan akan melakukan apapun demi jongin, dengan merelakan anak yang didalam kandungannya digugurkan agar jongin kembali seperti dulu. Gila memang, tapi itulah Xi luhan, dia tak akan berhenti untuk meraih sseseatu hal yang dia inginkan. Apapun itu resiko entah itu dia sampai merenggut nyawanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**-6 bulan kemudian-**

6 bulan sudah sehun menjalani hari-harinya dengan perut yang semakin lama semakin membesar. Dia sangat bahagia saat melihat anaknya tumbuh dengan baik tapi tidak sebaik yang dia inginkan. Sehun menghembuskan nafasnya kasar saat mengingat hari-hari suramnya dimana dia harus lebih banyak beristirahat, ssat sekolahpun dia pulang 3 jam lebih dulu agar kesehatannya tidak menurun dan tak mengganggu kesehatan bayinya.

Dia jdi mengingat ccerita kyung soo 3 bulan yang lalu yang mana membuat sehun shock dan harus berhenti menari.

_Flashback on_

_Sehun kini mempoutkan bibirnya ketika tau dia harus pulang 3 jam lebih dulu ketika sekolah, lalu dia akan dijemput oleh suho uishadisekolahnya dan diantarkan pulang menuju keapartemen kyung soo dan chanyeol. seperti sekarang lagi dia harus memakan makanan yang tidak sehun sukai. Sehunpun memberanikan dirinya untuk bertanya kenapa kyung soo dan chanyeol begitu protective padanya._

"_hyung, kenapa kalian berdua terlalu mengurusiku ?" tanya sehun sambil menatap kyung soo dan chanyeol bergantian._

"_karena ini demi kesehatanmu dan juga bayi kembarmu" jawab kyung soo._

"_ayolah hyung jangan bebohong, aku tau kau menyimpan sesuatu darikukan ?"_

"_tidak ada kok"_

"_jangan bohong hyung,..."_

"_baiklah aku akan menceritakannya padamu tapi setelah mendengar cerita ini kau harus kuat hun-ah"_

"_ne,ne,ne. Cepat ceritakan"_

"_jadi begini kata suho uisha kandunganmu... anak yang kau kandung tidak tumbuh dengan baik dan kau belum tentu suatu hari nanti melahirkan kedua anak kembarmu dengan selamat karena diantara kedua anak kembarmu kemungkinan ada yang meninggal kalaupun kedua anak kembarmu lahir, mereka akan tumbuh tidak normal ditambah lagi kandunganmu sangat lemah jika kau terlalu kelelahan maka kandunganmu akan terganggu"_

_DEG..._

_DEG..._

_Jantung sehun seakan berhenti saat ini juga setelah mendengarka cerita dari kyung soo. Dia diam dan menatap kosong sesuatu didepannya. Hingga kyung soo langsung merengkuh tubuh rapuh sehun. Menenangkan sehun._

_Flashback off_

_._

_._

Sehun lagi-lagi menghembuskan nafasnya kasar sambil mengelus perutnya yang sudah membesar tersebut tapi perutnya tak terlihat karena tertutup oleh hoodie besarnya yang dia pakai setiap harinya. Guru-guru semua sudah tau sehun hamil makanya sehun tak pernah melepas hoodienya didalam kelas. Jongin, dia hanya terus menampakkan wajah datarnya ketika melihat sehun sabaliknya sehun akan menampilkan poker facenya pada jongin.

.

.

.

Sehun berjalan menapaki tangga menuju atap sekolahnya, dia ingin menenagkan pikirannya sekaligus sedari tadi perutnya juga sedikit sakit. Tak berapa lama sehunpun sampai diatap sekolah, dia langsung merebahkan dirinya dilantai gedung yang dingin tersebut. Dia menatap langit yang begitu sangat indah menurut sehun.

Sehun mulai memejamkan matanya sambil mengusap-usap perutnya, tapi baru dia memejamkan matanya rambutnya ditarik dengan keras hingga dia langsung berdiri. Kepalanya sangat perih ketika rambutnya ditarik paksa oleh seseorang. Dia langsung menatap namja yang tadi sudah menarik rambutnya agar berdiri. Matanya membelalak ketika siapa namja yang menarik rambutnya tersebut. Namaj didepan sehun tersebut tersenyum sisis lalu mendorong tubuh sehun hingga terjatuh.

Namja itu mendekati sehun, sehun memundurkan badannya yang dibantu oleh dorongan kakinya karena saat ini sehun tengah terduduk memegangin perutnya. Namja itu terus mendekati sehun.

"lu...luhan... apa... yang ingin... k..kau lakukan ?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aduh ling-ling balik lagi nih, kembali tangan ling-ling keriting. Yaampun lagi-lagi selesainya sampe jam 9 malem lagi.

Balas review dulu (reviewnya yang saya balas yang ngeriview chap 2 ya)"

**Sehunbubbletea1294: **hehehe #ketewa nista bareng chanyeol, nasib luhan disini udah mulai ketahaun.

**Daddykaimommysehun: **ga' kok sehun ga' keguguran, ini udah update...

**rainrhainyrianarhianie : **ga' kok, munculin kris eum tunggu. Luhan sekarang udah muncul

**asdindas : **ini udah update lagi...

**Oh Jizze: **ini aupdate kok

**nin nina: **iya anda benar sekali saeng, disini udah kejawabkan penasarannya...

**Benivella: ** ini udah kejawabkan, ini udah diusaha'in dipanjangin. Saya mah ok ok az ngetik tapi otak saya lagi buntu untuk mencari jalan ceritanya XD

**Mr. Jongin albino: ** disini udah kejawabkan, ...

**kriswu393 : **iya pairnya uma kaihun, tapi nanti ada krisho kok tunggu az

**Ayupadma28: **udah kejawabkan sehun kenapa...

**Digichan-chan : **ini udah update penuh denga asap malah.:D

** : **iya bisa jadi nanti si Taopanda itu yang ngambil sehun,,,,,, :D

**baekhyunniewife: ** iya nanti aku suruh sehun ama Taopanda az :D...

** : ** ok ini udah update lagi

**Yuki Edogawa**** : **ini udah update

terimakasih yang udah mau review, banyakin lagi reviewnya ya supaya nih FF lanjut. Truss kenapa saya updatenya cepet banget masalahnya saya mau HIATUS, karena sebentar lagi ling-ling mau magang dan udah banyak tugas2 yang deberiin ama guru2nya. Huft...

jadi mohon reviewnya ya !


	4. Chapter 4

**BE PRESENT**

Summary : aku tak ingin kau hadir didunia ini karena kau aku jadi seperti ini...

**KAIHUN,KAILU,CHANSOO AND OTHER**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TITTLE : ****BE PRESENT**

**MAIN CAST : Kai,Sehun,luhan,Kyung soo, Chanyeol and other**

**AUTHOR : Ling-Ling / Kyung Soo Ra**

**GENRE : Yaoi, BL, sad, romance,life**

**RATED : M**

**LENGTH : chaptered ?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THIS IS YAOI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter 4**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Namja itu mendekati sehun, sehun memundurkan badannya yang dibantu oleh dorongan kakinya karena saat ini sehun tengah terduduk memegangin perutnya. Namja itu terus mendekati sehun._

"_lu...luhan... apa... yang ingin... k..kau lakukan ?"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"..." luhan hanya diam, makin lama dia mendekati sehun dengan senyuman yang sulit diartikan menurut sehun.

Sehun kembali memundurkan badannya dengan kakinya hingga dibelakangnya pagar pembatas atap tersebut. Sehun melihat kebawah, tinggi sekali. Dia mulai ketakukan lalu dia melihat luhan.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA" terdengar suara tertawa luhan yang begitu menggelegar. Dia kembali mendekati sehun, menarik rambutnya menyuruh sehun untuk berdiri.

Sehun berdiri meringis kesakitan pada kepalanya. Luhan mendekati wajah sehun, sedangkan sehun mencoba untuk menjauhkan wajahnya dari luhan.

"hyu...ng..." panggil sehun terbata.

Luhan kembali menyeringai, tangannya dia dekatkan keperut sehun lalu dia mengelus-elus perut sehun dengan lembut. Sehun hanya diam ketika perutnya dielus dengan lembut, hingga elusan-elusan lembut itu berubah dengan elusan brutal. Luhan mulai menekan-nekan perut sehun hingga sehun mengerang tertahan.

"sa..ki..iit..." kata sehun ketika perutnya mulai ditekan oleh luhan.

"..." lagi-lagi luhan hanya diam dengan menampakkan senyum menyeringainya.

Seakan belum puas menekan-nekan perut sehun, luhan langsung mendorong sehun hingga jatuh tersungkur lagi. sehun memegangi perutnya yang terasa sangat sekit tersebut.

Luhan membalik tubuh sehun, belum puasa luhan langsung menginjak perut sehun.

"AARRGGHHHH..." teriak sehun pilu ketika perutnya diinjak dengan brutal oleh luhan.

"apakah itu sakit sehunnie ?" tanya luhan kepada sehun sambil membelai pipi sehun. Saat ini luhan berjongkok tapi salah satu kakinya masih diatas perut sehun.

"hen..ti..kkan... sa..sa..kiit, a..k..ku mo..ho...hiks...hiks" jawab sehun, tangisnya pecah karena perutnya begitu sakit sangat sakit.

"baiklah aku akan berhenti" kata luhan lagi lalu dia berdiri dan mengangkat salau satu kakinya yang ada diatas perut sehun hingga...

"AARRRRRRGGGHHH, SAKIT..." teriak sehun ketika lagi-lagi kaki luhan mendarat diperutnya dengan sangat cepat.

"HAHAHAHA, RASAKAN ITU OH SEHUN. NAMJA JALANG, ITULAH BALASANNYA BILA KAU BERANI MENGAMBIL JONGIN DARIKU. AKAN AKU HABISI ANAKMU INI HAHAHAHA" teriak luhan sambil tertawa, dia begitu bersemangat menginjak perut sehun.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kyung soo berjalan dikoridor sekolah dengan wajah yang sulit diartikan, suho meneleponnya ketika sehun dijempu dia tidak ada hingga sekarang jam sudah menunjukkan 06.00 sore tapi sehun juga belum ada.

-_kau ada dimana sehunnie-_ kata kyung soo didalam hati.

Bukan hanya kyung soo yang mencarinya tapi chanyeol, suho dan suaminya –kris- juga anaknya –Tao- juga mencarinya bahkan jonginpun juga mencarinya. Tunggu jongin ? setelah mendapatkan sebuah kenyataan bahwa sehun harus berjuang sendiri mempertahankan kandungannya yang sangat lemah tersebut.

-_sehunnie kau ada dimana, mianhae sehunnie. Saranghae_- kata jongin didalam hatinya.

_Flashback on_

_6 bulan sudah jongin tak menyapa maupun berbicara kepada sehun. Hatinya begitu sakit ketika didalam kelas dia hanya bisa melihat sehun dari kejauhan. Setelah mereka berdua naik tingkat kekelas 11, jongin dan sehun sudah tidak satu kelas lagi._

_Dia bahkan curi-curi pandang ketika dia bersama luhan dikantin. Dia melihat sehun yang tertawa bersama hyungnya –kyung soo-, kekasih hyungnya –chanyeol- dan salah satu anak baru yang pindahan dari canada –Tao-. Dia melahap makanannya malas, hingga sang kekasih –Luhan- menepuk pundaknya._

"_ada apa , yeobo ?" tanya Luhan memandang kearah pandangan jongin saat ini._

_Jongin terkesiap " ah..ani gwenchana" jawab jongin sambil mengusak rambut Luhan._

_Luhan tersenyum mendapat perlakuan selembut itu dari jongin._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Hari sudah begitu sore, jongin melajukan mobil sportnya. Matanya begitu lurus kedepan, melihat cahaya lampu dari jalanan yang mulai dinyalakan. Hingga mata onyx hitamnya melihat seorang namja milky skin dan namja tampan berkantung mata hitam. _

_Mobilnya harus dia hentikan karena namja milky skin itu masuk kedalam rumah sakit bersama namja yang bisa dibilang tidak terlalu dikenal oleh jongin. _

_Dia mengikuti kedua namja itu untuk berjalan menuju gedung rumah sakit. Saat dikoridor rumah sakit itu dia sedikit mendengar percakapan dua namja yang kali ini dia ikuti._

"_apakah itu sakit sehunnie ?"_

"_aniya, hanya sedikit sakit saja mungkin aku kelelahan"_

"_aish, kau ini sudah kubilang jangan terlalu banyak berlatih dance. Kalau umma tau, matilah aku"_

"_kekeke, mian aku tak akan mengulanginya lagi"_

_Jongin mendengar dengan sangat jelas percakapan itu, -__**umma,matilah aku**__- kata-kata itulah yang jongin ingat. Apakah Tao –namja panda- itu adalah kekasih sehun –namja milky skin- itu ?_

_Jongin kembali menatap Tao dan sehun yang masuk kedalam ruangan yang bertuliskan _

_-__**SPESIALIS KANDUNGAN-**_

_Dia langsung menuju pintu yang sudah tertutup itu, dia mendekatkat telinganya dipintu tersebut. Dia mendengarkan perbincangan demi perbincangan yang ada didalam ruangan tersebut._

"_sehun, sudah aku katakan berhentilah berlatih dance, kalau kau tak berhenti itu akan mengganggu kandunganmu. Apakah kau ingin anak kembarmu hanya lahir salah satu saja ?"_

_DEG.._

_DEG..._

_Jongin langsung terkesiap, jantungnya seakan berhenti begitu saja saat mendengar itu. Airmatanya jatuh begitu saja._

"_ne uisha aku akan berhenti"_

"_ya sudah kalau begitu, Tao-ya antarkan sehun pulang. Ini kunci mobilnya ?"_

"_ne umma, tapi nanti umma pulang dengan siapa ?"_

" _Appamu yang akan menjemput umma nanti"_

_TAP..._

_TAP..._

_TAP..._

_Langkah kaki begitu dekat, jongin langsung mengusap airmatanya kasar. Lalu berjalan berlari meninggalkan ruangan tersebut. Dia berlari dilorong koridor dengan air mata yang begitu banyak. Betapa bodohnya dia menyia-nyiakan sehun dan –calon- anak kembarnya._

_._

_._

_Flashback off_

_._

_._

_._

_._

Tao melihat keluar jendela mobil dengan gelisah, dia langsung menatap appa dan ummanya yang duduk dijok depan mobil. Wajah appa dan ummanya sama saja seperti dirinya.

"umma..." panggilnya kepada sang umma.

"wae Tao-ya ?" jawab sang umma sambil melihat Tao dari kaca spion dalam mobil.

"sebaiknya aku mencari sehunnie sendiri saja"

"baiklah tapi hati-hati, setelah kau menemukan sehun langsung telepon umma. Arra ?"

"eum arra umma"

Sang appa –Kris- langsung menepikan mobilnya ketrotoar, Tao langsung turun dari mobil dan keluar dengan tergesa-gesa.

Dia mulai berlari menuju tempat biasa sehun dan dia datangi saat mereka sedang bad mood. Tao sampi ditamn itu, tapi dia tak menemukannya sama sekali, muali mencari lagi, hingga akhirnya dia berpikir kalau sebaiknya dia kembali kesekolah mungkin saja sehun masih digedung sekolah tersebut.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Sehun meringis dan mulai menangis dengan sangat kencang. Teriakan demi teriakan yang sehun lantangkan begitu memenuhi atap sekolah tersebut.

Luhan masih saja menginjak perutnya dengan brutal sambil mengeluarkan kata-kata kotor.

"RASAKAN ITU JALANG! ITULAH BALASANNYA BILA KAU MENGAMBIL JONGIN DARIKU! HAHAHAHAHAHA" kata Luhan dengan wajah mengerikan.

Sehun dia pasrah saja apa lagi mengingat dia sedang hamil, dia tak bisa berontak badannya sudah sangat lemah. Luhan masih saja menginjak perutnya dengan brutal hingga...

BRAKKK...

Pintu yang menghubungkan atap sekolah tersebut terbuka dengan kasar menampakkan seorang namja berkulit tan dengan wajah yang sulit diartikan. Dia membelalakkan matanya ketika sehun sedang disiksa oleh luhan. Dia langsung berjalan menuju luhan dan sehun.

Dia memegang bahu luhan dan menarik badan mungil luhan kebelakang dan menjatuhkannya. Sedangkan sehun dia sudah tidak tahan lagi menahan sakit hingga –_maafkan umma, umma menyayangi kalian-_ sehunpun akhirnya pingsan.

Jongin berjalan menuju sehun dan mengangkat kepala sehun, dia menepuk-nepuk pipi sehun agar dia bangun. Luhan berjalan mendekati jongin dan memegang pundak jongin.

"apa yang kau lakukan kepada namja jalang itu ?" tanya luhan

"aishh kau yang jalang XI LUHAN" kata jongin langsung mendorong tubuh luhan kebelakang lagi. "menjauh dariku kau namja gila" tambah jongin lagi sambil menatap luhan dengan tatapan tajam.

"menjauh katamu, aku ini kekasihmu"

"kau bilang apa aku ini kekasihmu, kita sudah tidak ada hubungan lagi XI LUHAN"

BRUKK...

Luhan langsung terjatuh ketika jongin mengatakan itu.

"kita sudah putu 3 bulan yang lalu Lu"

BRAAKKK...

Pintu atap itu lagi-lagi terbuka dengan paksa menampakkan seorang namja tampan dengan kantung mata hitam, dia langsung berlari mendekati badan tak berdaya sehun. Memegang bahunya lalu mengangkat badan lemahnya dengan perut yang membuncit tersebut. Darah muali keluar dari selangkangannya dia langsung menatap tajam Luhan dan jongin.

"kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa dengan sehun dan bayinya aku tak akan segan-segan membunuhmy jongin, Luhan" katanya langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua yang hanya diam mematung.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Tao tergesa-gesa membawa tubuh lemah sehun, darah telah mengotori baju dan tangan Tao. Dibelakangnya sudah ada umma, appa, kyung soo dan chanyeol. Kini mereka sudah berada dirumah sakit. Sang umma langsung menyurhnya untuk segera dibawa keruang UGD.

Tubuh lemah sehun sudah dibawa keruangan tersebut, Tao langsung memberingsutkan tubuhnya dipintu UGD tersebut. Kyung soo mendekati Tao dan mengusap punggungnya.

.

.

.

.

Jongin melajukan mobil sportnya, pikirannya sangat kacau. Sekarang dia ingin menemui sehunnienya dan juga bayinya. Tak terasa airmatanya jatuh mengenai pipinya.

Tak butuh waktu lama dia sampai dirumah sakit, melewati lorong-lorong rumah sakit hingga dia menemukan 3 orang yang dia kenal. Dia mendekatinya,

"kyung soo hyung..." panggilnya.

Yang dipanggilpu menoleh, dia menatap jongin dengan wajah kebencian hingga.

PLAAAAKKK,,,,,,

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA SEHUN ?" teriak kyung soo kepada jongin dengan wajah merah marah.

"hyung...degarkan penjelasanku dulu..."

"tak ada penjelasan kim jongin, sungguh tak beruntungnya aku memiliki adik sebodoh kau"

"hyung..."

"jangan memanggilku hyung lagi..."

"kyungie sudah lah. Sebaiknya kita menunggu keadaan sehun"

Kyung soo langsung duduk saat chanyeol menuntunnya untuk duduk, jongin pun juga duduk disamping chanyeol. Dia tau dia salah sangat salah besar malah, tapi inilah kebodohannya.

KRIETT...

Pintu ruangan tersebut menampakkan wajah dokter bak guardian angel, wajahnya begitu tak bisa diartikan.

"umma bagaimana dengan keadaan sehun dan bayinya ?" tanya Tao to the point.

"kita harus segera melakukan operasi caesar karena bila bayinya tak dilahirkan sekarang itu bisa merenggut nyawa bayinya dan juga..." suho menghembuskan nafasnya" sehun bisa meninggal" tambahnya.

"mwo kalau begitu cepat lakukan operasi uisha" kata kyung soo.

Suho menganggukkan kepalanya lalu kembali masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut. Tao langsung memalingkan wajahnya lalu menatap jongin yang kini sudah terduduk lemas. Dia mendekati jongin dan menarik kerah bajunya.

BUGHHH...

BUGHHH...

Tao memukul wajah jongin berkali-kali tapi jongin hanya diam dan menerima pukulan dari tao.

"jangan pernah dekati sehun lagi"

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Aduh maaf ngepostnya lama.

Ok mohon reviewnya lagi ya!


	5. Chapter 5

**BE PRESENT**

Summary : aku tak ingin kau hadir didunia ini karena kau aku jadi seperti ini...

**KAIHUN,KAILU,CHANSOO AND OTHER**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TITTLE : ****BE PRESENT**

**MAIN CAST : Kai,Sehun,luhan,Kyung soo, Chanyeol and other**

**AUTHOR : Ling-Ling / Kyung Soo Ra**

**GENRE : Yaoi, BL, sad, romance,life**

**RATED : M**

**LENGTH : chaptered ?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THIS IS YAOI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter 5**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_BUGHHH..._

_BUGHHH..._

_Tao memukul wajah jongin berkali-kali tapi jongin hanya diam dan menerima pukulan dari tao. _

"_jangan pernah dekati sehun lagi" _

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin hanya diam ketika wajahnya dipukul oleh Tao secara brutal. Karena walaupun dia melawan tidak ada gunanya juga dia memang yang salah menjadi orang yang jahat disini. Tao memukul jongin bertubi-tubi dia tidak mempersalahkan ini dimana, yang penting jongin mati disini juga. Tapi, chanyeol langsung menarik bahu tao dan menariknya kebelakang agar dia tak memukul jongin lagi dan akhirnya berhasil. Wajah jongin sudah babak belur luka-luka lebam telah menghiasi wajah tampannya.

Chanyeol langsung menarik tubuh Tao dan menyuruhnya untuk duduk disamping kyung soo sedangkan jongin masih setia terbaring dilantai marmer yang sangat dingin tersebut. Melihat adiknya kesakitan akhirnya kyung soo pun beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan mendekati jongin.

"buat apa hyung membantu namja BRENGSEK itu" kata tao dengan penekanan kata brengsek untuk jongin

Kyung soo hanya menatap malas tao dan mengangkat badan jongin yang terkulai lemas tersebut, melihat sang kekasih kesusahan chanyeol langsung membantu kyung soo untuk memapah jongin ditempat duduk tunggu.

.

.

.

.

1 jam sudah mereka berempat menunggu operasi sehun tapi belum ada tanda-tanda bahwa sudah selesai operasi. Jongin, hanya diam dan sesekali meringis ketika kyung soo mengobati lukanya, Tao dia hanya menatap kosong lantai marmer berwarna khas rumah sakit yaitu putih. Airmatanya jatuh begitu saja ketika dirinya pertama kali melihat sehun lalu jatuh cnta pada sehun, menerima keadaannya apa adanya, menerima bahwa sehun hamil dan dia juga terima bahwa sehun tak mencintainya.

_Flashback on_

_._

_._

_Seorang namja tampan dengan lingkaran hitam disekitar matanya terlihat menggerutu kepda sang umma. Sesekali dia mengatakan –cepatlah umma- tapi sang umma tersenyum lalu menjawab –tunggu,sebentar lagi pasien spesial umma baru datang-, jawaban itu membat namja itu semakin menggerutu dan sesekali mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Sang umma yang melihat itu hanya terkekeh melihat putra tunggalnya berkelakuan seperti itu. _

_KRIETTT..._

_Pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka menampakkan 2 orang namja dengan potur tinggi yang berbeda. Mereka tersenyum kepada namja berwajah angelic tersebut. Mereka berdua langsung duduk ditempat yang disediakan tersebut. Tak menyadari hal itu namja bermata panda itu masih menggerutu sambil menekuk wajahnya kebawah._

"_Tao-ya berhentilah menggerutu, pasien spesial umma sudah datang" katany sambil mengusak rambut Tao –namja bermata panda itu-._

_Tao menengokkan wajahnya menjadi kesampin menatap kepada kedua namja yang memiliki postur tubuh yang berbeda tersebut. Namja milky skin yang lebih tinggi dari namja satunya itu tersenyum melihat kearahnya. Senyuman namja itu membuatnya melayang._

_Hingga sang umma menepuk pundaknya._

"_wae, sayang ?" tanya sang umma_

_Tao terkesiap "a..ani, aishh aku akan menunggu umma diluar" jawabnya sambil beranjak berdiri dari bangku tersebut dan berjalan keluar ruangan tersebut._

_Tao berjalan dengan angkuh tanpa melihat kebelakang lagi, pintupun akhirnya terbuka dan tao pun keluar. Dia menutup pintunya lalu memegang dadanya, jantungnya seperti dipompa begitu kencang setelah melihat namja milky skin tersbut tersenyum padanya lalu matanya membentuk bulan sabit. _

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Tao berjalan beriringan dengan sang umma untuk menuju ruangannya, Tao selalu berada diruangan ummanya setelah sepulang sekolah karena itu memang kebiasaannya sedari kecil tapi Tao pernah sekolah dicanada dan kembali ketempat kelahiran ummanya yaitu korea hingga akhirnya mereka sampai diruangan tersebut._

_Tao mendudukkan dirinya disofa dan sang umma duduk dibangku kerjanya. Tao ingin menutup matanya tapi dia urungkan karena dia ingin menanyakan seseuatu pada sang umma._

"_umma..." panggil Tao pada ummanya dengan suara imutnya tersebut._

"_wae tao?" jawab sang umma tapi tetap melihat berkas-berkasnya._

"_begini, pasien spesial umma itu apakah dua namja itu ?"_

"_ani, sebenarnya namja berkulit putih itulah pasien spesial umma. Memangnya kenapa ?"_

"_aniya aku hanya ingin bertanya, aku boleh bertanya berapa usianya umma ?'_

"_usianya sama sepertimu tapi karena kelalaiannya dia harus terbebani"_

"_wae ?"_

"_dia hamil diluar nikah."_

"_aku ingin tau, namanya umma ?"_

"_kau ingin tau, namanya oh sehun"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Semenjak Tao mengetahui nama namja milky skin tersebut Tao memberanikan diri untuk berkenalan dengannya. Bahkan merekapun semakin dekat dan tumbuhlah rasa cintanya itu pada seorang oh sehun hingga dia mencoba untuk mengungkapkan perasaannya._

_._

_Tao berjalan disebuah taman disekitar kota seoul bersama sehun, dia ingin mengatakannya menyimpan perasaan itu sangat sakit walaupun lebiha sakit lagi saat ditolak. Tao membantu sehun duduk dibangku taman tersebut. Sehun begitu sangat terpesona dengan taman yang dikelilingi oleh bunga-bunga tulip dan jenis lainnya, sehun tersenyum membuat Tao semakin terpesona._

"_hun-ah ada yang ingin aku bicarakan padamu ?" kata tao memberanikan diri._

"_apa ?" jawab sehun singkat_

"_eum bagaimana ya, ah to the point saja. Sehun-ah maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?"_

"_..."_

"_kau tak mau, baiklah gwenchana. Aku tau kau sangat mencintainya kan?"_

"_mianhae Tao-ah aku bukan bermaksud..."_

"_gwenchana, kalau kau mencintainya kejarlah dia sampai kau mendapatkannya. Iyakan aegya ?"_

"_..." sehun diam ketika Tao mengelus perut sehun._

_Setelah itu keadaan sangat canggung, tapi Tao tersenyum lalu mengusap rambut sehun dan tersenyum lalu sehunpun tersenyum. Semenjak kejadian itu sehun dan tao malah semakin dekat walaupun sehun hanya menganggap Tao adalah sahabat dan guardiannya. Tao dia terima keputusan sehun dan dia juga tidak mau memaksa sehun._

_._

_._

_Flashback end_

_._

_._

KRIEETTT...

Pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka menampakkan seorang namja berwajah guardian yang usianya baru sekitar 38 tahun tersebut. Dia mendekati Tao dan yang lainnya, dia menghembuskan nafasnya kasar.

Bagaimana keadan sehun uisha ?" tanya jongin mendekati suho, melihat itu tao langsung memegang tangan jongin.

"sudah kukatakan, jangan dekati sehun lagi" kata tao dingin

Jongin langsung memundurkan tubuhnya, dia hanya diam saja.

"sudahlah Tao" kata sang umma "keadaan sehun dia mungkin sebentar lagi akan siuman karena efek obat bius. Anak kembarnya lahir tapi, anaknya harus ditaruh diinkubator karena kelahiran prematur itu sangat rentan. chanyeol-ah bisa kau ikut keruanganku ?" kata suho lagi.

Chanyeol mengangguk lalu mengikuti suho menuju ruangannya.

.

.

.

Jongin menangis ketika dia melihat sehun terbaring diranjang pesakitan rumah sakit dia semakin terisak melihat bayi kembarnya berada didalam inkubator, selang-selang itu menempel hampir dieluruh badan anak kembarnya. Jongin menundukkan kepalanya sambil memegang dan mengusap tangan sehun.

Tao yang melihat itu dia hanya diam, karena dia juga tau betapa jongin menyesali perbuatannya itu. Kyung soo mengelus punggung adiknya. Jongin langsung membalikkan badannya lalu memeluk kyung soo, tangisan jongin pecah begitu saja.

"hyu,,,,,,hyung...hiks" kata jongin sambil terisak.

Kyung soo menenangkan jongin.

"aku.. menyesal hyung..."

"sudahlah penyesalan pasti datang diakhirkan ?"

"ne... tapi, lihatlah anak kembar sehun dan... aku. Dia harus lahir prematur dan itu semua salahku karena harus percaya pada namja jalang luhan sialan itu"

"jangan mengatakan luhan seperti itu"

"benar apa yang dikatakan kyung soo hyung, lagi pula ini semua telah terjadikan. Lebih baik kau memperbaikinya sekarang walaupun sudah agak sedikit terlambat."

Kata-kata Tao itu selesai lalu pintu ruangan tersebutpun terbuka.

KRRIEETTT...

Menampakkan seorang namja tampan tinggi –chanyeol- dengan wajah yang sangat sulit diartikan. Dia mendekati kyung soo yang sedang memeluk jongin tersebut, chanyeol memegang punggung jongin.

"Jongin-ah ada yaang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu tentang sehun dan bayi kembar kalian ..."

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

Hai-hai ling-ling nalik lagi, maaf ceritanya semakin gaje. Tapi mohon reviewnya ya, ini ff akan saya usahakan untuk diselesaikan sebelum ling-ling hiatus.

Mohon reviewnya lagi ya


	6. ENDING

**BE PRESENT**

Summary : aku tak ingin kau hadir didunia ini karena kau aku jadi seperti ini...

**KAIHUN,KAILU,CHANSOO AND OTHER**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TITTLE : ****BE PRESENT**

**MAIN CAST : Kai,Sehun,luhan,Kyung soo, Chanyeol and other**

**AUTHOR : Ling-Ling / Kyung Soo Ra**

**GENRE : Yaoi, BL, sad, romance,life**

**RATED : M**

**LENGTH : chaptered ?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THIS IS YAOI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HAPPY READING!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Chapter 6**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Jongin-ah ada yaang ingin aku bicarakan denganmu tentang sehun dan bayi kembar kalian ..."

jongin mnengok kesumber suara, wajah jongin sudah berhaisi airmatanya.

"ne" jawab jongin sambil terisak.

"hanya kita berdua" kata chanyeol lalu keluar dari ruangan tersebut, melihat itu jongin langsung melepas pelukannya dengan kyung soo dan berjalan keluar mengikuti chanyeol.

.

.

.

Mereka berdua duduk disalah satu bangku ditaman rumah sakit tersebut. Chanyeol sedari tadi mempersiapkan dirinya untuk mengatakan ini , menghembuskan nafsnya kasar.

"sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mengatakannya padamu tapi..." kata-kata chanyeol terpotong, jongin menengok kechanyeol. "aku harus" tambahnya.

Jongin melihat kearaha chanyeol, kembali chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya kasar

"menurut suho hyung sehun mengalami coma dan salah satu dari anak kembarmu memiliki 2 penyakit sekaligus yatu bleed disorder dan hemofilia"

DEG...

DEG...

Jongin diam, seakan jantungnya berhenti saat ini juga. Diam jongin hanya diam dan setitik airmatanyapun jatuh.

"2 penyakit itu bukan sebuah virus tapi itu memeng bawaan dari lahir"

"hyung aku menyesal...hiks..hikss"

"kau harus sabar jongin-ah demi 2 anak kembarmu dan sehun, sebenci apapun diriku saat kau meninggalkan sehun aku dan hyungmu kyung soo pasti akan membantumu"

"gomawo hyung...hiksss"

Jongin langsung memeluk chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya bisa mengusap punggung jongin sayang.

.

.

.

.

Chanyeol dan jongin kembali menuju ruangan tempat rawat sehun dan kedua bayinya, sedari tadi jongin hanya diam sambil terisak, melihat itu chanyeol hanya bisa menenangkannya. Miris memang, jongin yang masih sangat muda tersebut harus menerima keadaan berat, dari sehun yang mengalami koma dan kedua bayi kembarnya harus lahir prematur dan salah satunya memeiliki penyakit yang tak bisa disembuhkan yaitu bleed disorder dan hemofilia.

Jongin berjalan gontai dan masuk kedalam ruang rawat, dia menatap dua bayi mungil lebih tepatnya lagi sangat mungil, bahkan kau bisa menggendongnya dengan satu tangan saja. Dia tersenyum dan juga sedikit sedih, melihat jongin menangis Tao mendekati jongin sambil menepuk pundaknya. Jongin mendongak dan menatap Tao, tao tersenyum lalu melihat bayi kembar tersebut lagi yang berada didalam inkubator.

"jongin-ah, mereka berdua sangat tampan lihatlah " kata Tao sambil menunjuk 2 bayi tersebut.

"ne, mereka berdua sangat tampan apalagi yang satunya lagi sangat cantik seperti...sehun" jawab jongin menampakkan senyum terpaksanya lalu kembali menunduk dan setetes airmatanyapun jatuh.

"oh iya, bagaimana kalau kau beri nama anak kembarmu itu ?"

"yang tampan aku beri nama kim jongdae dan yang cantik... kim baekhyun. Apakah bagus"

"bagus sekali, kau memang pintar memberikan nama kepada kedua jagoanmu jongin-ah"

"gomawo"

"annyeong jongdae...baekhyun... cepatlah tumbuh besar agar umma dan appamu bangga memilik jagoan seperti kalian"

Jongin memandang Tao yang sedang menatap kedua anaknya yang berada didalam inkubator.

"tao-ah gomawo, jeongmal gomawo-yo" kata jongin lirih.

Tao tersenyum lalu mengacak rambut jongin "cheonma, tapi kau harus berjanji padaku kau harus menjaga mereka bertiga dengan baik"

Jongin mengangguk lalu berjalan meninggalkan tao yang masih melihat baekhyun dan jongdae. Jongin berjalan mendekati ranjang sehun lalu mendudukkan dirinya ditempat duduk disamping ranjang tersebut. Chanyeol dan kyung soo yang melihat itu langsung keluar ruangan tersebut dan diikuti oleh Tao.

Jongin memegang tangan putih nan mulus milik sehun, dia menciumi tangan sehun dan seketika airmatanyapun jatuh. Dia kembali terisak.

"sehun-ah, maafkan aku..hiks..." kata jongin terisak sambil terus menggenggam tangan sehun.

"cepatlah bangun lalu kita merawat dua jogoan kita, aku merindukanmu"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa saat kyung soo menelponnya bahwa baekhyun terluka. Sesekali dia menabrak orang yang berada didepannya dan hingga akhirnya diapun sampai dirumah sakit.

"jongin-ah kau sudah datang ?" kata kyung soo saat melihat jongin membuka pintu ruangan tersebut.

Jongin langsung berjalan mendekati batita yang masih berusia 2 tahun tersebut yang sekarang terbaring diranjang tersebut.

"apakah dia perlu transfusi darah lagi ?" tanya jongin pada kyung soo.

"tidak jongin-ah, dokter dengan cepat menghentikan pendarahan pada lukanya, cukup hebat memang. Bersyukurlah jongin-ah" jawab kyung soo sambil mengusap punggung adiknya tersebut.

Jongin langsung mendudukkan dirinya dibangku samping ranjang tersebut, dia mengusap kepala anaknya tersebut lalu tersenyum.

"hyung dimana jongdae ?"

"dia, dibawa oleh chanyeol jalan-jalan ditaman kau tau jongdae sangat rewel sekali saat tau baekhyun terluka"

"bagitu, yasudah aku ingin keruangan sehun dulu tolong jaga baekhyun dan jongdae"

"ne"

Jongin langsung berjalan keluar ruangan tersebut setelah mencium pipi gembul anaknya. Dia berjalan dikoridor rumah sakit tersebutsesekali tersenyum kepada suster yang lewat disana. Suster tersebut sudah tau dengan jongin, karena jongin sudah bolak-balik keruamah sakit tersebut selama 2 tahun lebih ini untuk melihat keadaan sehun dan ditambah lagi anaknya baekhyun yang sering masuk rumah sakit karena terluka.

Hingga akhirnya dia sampai diruangan rawat sehun yang sudah diapainya selama 2 tahun lebih ini.

KRIEET..

Pinu itupun terbuka, dia menjejakkan kakinya dan melihat seorang namja tampan sedang membaca komik disofa yang disediakan diruangan tersebut.

"Tao-ah apa kau sudah lama berada disini ?" tanya jongin kepada namja tampan tersebut.

"oh jongin, tidak juga. Bagaimana keadaan ankmu baekhyun ?" tanya tao kepada jongin.

"baik-baik saja"

"tak membutuhkan transfusi darah lagi ?"

"tidak"

"baguslah kalau begitu, kalau dia harus memerlukan transfusi darah lagi. bisa-bisa darahmu habis"

"kau bisa saja"

Jongin mendekati sehun yang kini badannya mulai mengurus, jongin mengelus telapak tangan sehun.

"kau tau sehun-ah, baekhyun berulah lagi tapi untung saja dia tak memerlukan transfusi darah lagi" kata jongin.

"..." tak ada jawaban dari sehun.

"jongin-ah sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang, aku harus menjemput umma dibandara" katanya sambil menepuk punggung jongin lalu keluar ruangan tersebut.

Jongin mengangguk lalu kembali menatap sehun yang masih tertidur tersebut. Dia mengelus lembut pipi tirus sehun.

"kapan kau akan bangun princess"

"..."

"anak-anak membutuhkanmu dan juga aku"

"..."

"cepatlah bangun princess, aku mencintaimu"

.

.

.

.

.

Jongin tertidur sambil masih memegang tangan sehun, pintu ruangan tersebut terbuka dan menampakkan seorang namja berbadan tinggi dan mendekatinya. Menyelimuti jongin yang tertidur sambil duduk tersebut, dia tersenyum lalu mengelus surai hitamnya. Setelah lama memandangi jongin, lalu dia ingin beranjak pergi.

"hyung..." panggil jongin saat matanya terbuka dan melihat namja tinggi etrsebut.

"jongin-ah kau bangun, mianhae aku tadi hanya ingin menyelimutimu aku khawatir kau sakit" jawabnya sambil menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gata tersebut.

"gwenchana chanyeol hyung, oh iya apakah jongdae sudah tidur ?"

"dia sudah tidur bersama kyung soo"

"eum begitu, baekhyun bagaimana ?"

"sudah sedikit membaik, tenang saja aku dan kyung soo akan menjaganya, sekarang kembali lah tidur"

"ne, gomawo hyung"

"cheonma"

Setelah mengatakan itu cahnyeol langsung membuka pintu itu, baru setengah suara jongin langsung menginterupsinya.

"hyung..." kata jongin.

"ada apa jongin-ah ?" tanya chanyeol bingung.

"sehun hyung...sehun..."

"ada apa dengan sehun ?"

"tangannya bergerak dan lihatlah matanya bergerak ingin terbuka"

"benarkah ?"

"iya"

"kalau begitu aku panggil kyung soo dulu"

Chanyeol langsung keluar ruangan tersebut. Sedangkan jongin dia masih setia menggenggam tangan sehun sambil menunggu sehun membuka matanya. Hingga akhirnya mata sehunpun terbuka dengan sempurna, dia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sambil menengok kanan dan kirinya.

Jongin langsung memeluknya.

"princess akhirnya kau bangun juga,,,,,,,,,,,aku merindukanmu" kata jongin sambil mengelus pipi tirus putih milik sehun.

"jong...in..." kata sehun terbata-bata.

"ne, iya aku disini princess"

"jong...in...hiks...hiks...hiks..."

"wae ? kenapa kau menangis sstttt...aku disini"

Jongin kembali memeluk sehun sambil menenangkannya, dia tau sehun pasti belum menerimanya apalagi dia baru saja bangun dari tidur lamanya yaitu 2 tahu lamanya. Sehun kembali terisak lalu melepas pelukannya.

Jongin menatap sehun lalu mengelus pipinya yang berurai airmata tersebut.

KRRIETT...

Pintu ruangan sehun terbuka dan terdapat dua orang namja yang berbeda tinggi badan tersebut membawa dua orang batita yang satunya tengah bermain boneka bebek dan satunya lagi tertidur dipelukan namja tinggi itu dengan infus yang masih menempel ditangan mungilnya. Sehun menengok mereka lalu menatap jongin.

"kyung soo hyung dan chanyeol hyung sudah punya anak ?" tanya sehun.

"belum chagi masih proses kekeke, kau tau siapa 2 batita yang digendong chanyeol hyung dan kyung soo hyung ?" kata jongin.

"aniyo"

"yang digendongan kyung soo hyung itu kim jongdae dan yang digendongan chanyeol hyung itu kim baekhyun anak kembar kita"

"jin..ja, tapi aku mengalami..."

"sstttt, kau tau kau mengalami koma setelah melahirkan mereka berdua. 2 tahun kau tidur dan tak melihat anak kembar kita. Dan... aku sungguh menyesal telah menyuruhmu menggugurkannya. Kalau saja benar kau menggugurkannya aku tak bisa memiliki mereka"

"jong...in"

"mianhae sehun-ah, mianhae... jeongmal"

"aku sudah memaafkanmu, dan selama itukah aku mengalami koma ?"

"eum"

"kyung soo hyung bolehkan aku menggendongnya ?"

"boleh saja"

Kyung soo langsung menyerahkan jongdae kepada sehun, sehun tersenyum saat jongdae mamandangnya dengan imut.

"kau tampan sekali jongdae-ah" kata sehun sambil memainkan pipi jongdae, dan jongdaepun terkikik.

"kenapa dengan baekhyun tangannya diberi infus ?"

"masalah itu, kau tau baekhyun memiliki penyakit sejak lahir yaitu blood disorder dan hemofilia, jadi dia tak boleh terluka. Bila terluka darahnya takan susah berhenti karena dia masih batita sangat sulit menjaganya seperti sekarang. Tapi kita harus bersyukur dia tak memerlukan transfusi darah lagi"

"jinja, berarti bila dia terluka dia akan melakukan transfusi darah ?"

"eum"

"mianhae, karena sewaktu aku hamil aku tak menjaganya dengan baik...hiks ditambah lagi hiks... aku harus mengalami koma...hiks selama itu..."

"sstttt, ini sudah takdir kita jadi kita jalani dengan baik demi dua jagoan kita"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"umma...hiks...umma..." panggil seorang namja kecil dengan mata sipitnya itu.

"ada apalagi baekhyun-ah ?" tanya seorang namja milky skin yang dipanggil umma tersebut.

"jongdae hyung mengambil mainanku"

"kalu begitu ayo iku umma"

Sehun –namja milky skin- tersebut langsung menyuruh baekhyun agar mengikutinya dari belakan. Dia berjalan lalu mendapati seorang namja kecil sedang bermain mobil-mobilan, diatersenyum.

"jongdae-ah ..." panggil sehun

"ne, umma..." jawab jongdae.

"kembalikan mobil-mobilan adikmu."

"shireo, ini milikku umma"

"hikss...umma... itu milik baekhyun."

"lihat adikmu menangiskan, ayo cepat kembalikan"

"tapi umma..."

"nanti umma belikan yang baru bagaimana ?"

"eum nde, ini milikmu baekkie"

"umma jahat, kenapa jongdae hyung saja yang mau dibelikan yang baru ?"

"maksud umma untuk kalian berdua"

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu memeluk ummanya sedangkan jongdae dia mempoutkan bibirnya lucu, melihat jongdae marah sehun terkikik.

"apakah jongdae hyung tak mau memeluk umma ?" tanya sehun pada jongdae.

Jongdae langsung memeluk sehun dan juga adiknya baekhyun.

"terima kasih umma"

"eum"

.

.

.

Sehun mulai menyelimuti kedua anaknya lalu mencium kedua dahi anaknya. Dia tersenyum melihat kedua anaknya tumbuh sehat walaupun baekhyun harus dijaga dengan ketat. Dia meneteskan airmatanya hingga seseorang memeluknya dari belakan.

"kenapa menangis ?" tanyanya

"jongin."

"aku disini dan selalu ada disini bersamamu dan kedua jagoan kita"

"aku tau itu"

"sarangahae"

"nado saranghae jongin-ah"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

Hai-hai ling-ling balik lagi, mian updatenya lama dan setlah update mian endingnya jelek. Ling-ling udah cape' banget, tugas mulai numpuk banyak banget ini masih untung bisa ngetik. Mian juga ga' bisa balas review ya.

Terima kasih reviewnya.


End file.
